Love Forever, Never Let Go
by Wishing You Knew
Summary: A lovely tale of New Year's Eve! Mikan and Natsume are set up, a new years date? A necklace, a promise, a load of romance. Natsume has given himself a mssion! Will he manage it before time runs out? Yay! Read and review please! -


**Love Forever, Never Let Go**

**Disclaimer- ****Someone as pathetic and horrible as me could ever own the great and wonderful Gakuen Alice. Tachibana-sama… *bows* Thank you for the terrific gift of this anime/manga!! ******** On with the show!**

-----------------------------

"New Years Eve! New Years Eve! Hotaru-chan, Ruka-pyon, Natsume-kun!! It's New Years Eve! Yay!!!" Mikan Sakura danced around and around in circles, squares, and parallelograms. The stoic inventor Hotaru Imai and the expressionless fire-caster Natsume Hyuuga rolled their eyes and turned back to their activities. Hotaru to her inventions, Natsume to his manga. Sweet Ruka Nogi sweat-dropped and tried to stop her before she hurt herself.

"Um… Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan, you're going to hu-"A resonating thud sounded on the grounds of the prestigious Alice Academy. A groan came up from a pile of rocks in the outdoor cafeteria.

The hyper brunette jumped up, cheeks puffed, and started shouting at the rocks. "Stupid stones! You hurt me! Hotaru-chan! The rocks hurt me really bad!" She ran to her best friend, spouting tears. She threw herself into the girl's arms and blabbered on about nonsensical things.

Natsume turned to his best friend, Ruka, and murmured, "Hard to believe she's 17, huh?" He made no attempt to be quiet and so of course, Mikan heard him. Her face turned red and she raced towards him, fists raised. Her brown eyes narrowed with concentration and she pounded her hardest on his back. He chuckled; it figures he couldn't feel anything. "Natsume Hyuuga! Stop being such a big meanie!"

He caught her hands and held them above her head. "Oi Ruka, what should I do to her?" Mikan had been squirming but now she froze.

"Do? Um, let her go?" Ruka suggested, feeling sorry for the young girl. They were cousins, and very close at that. He didn't like people being mean to her, but what could he do? This was his best friend!

"Hm. No, I don't think so. Hey Imai, stop counting your blood money and help me decide." Hotaru looked up and assessed the situation. Her eyes shone with the potential profit that would come from her decision. Mikan looked to her best friend and gulped. She'd seen that look before, and it never meant anything good for whoever involved.

Hotaru stood and walked over to Natsume. She bent down and whispered her plan in his ear. He smirked though inside his head, he was singing. He couldn't believe such a glorious plan existed. He pushed Mikan onto the grass and pinned her. "Polka, your friend Imai has some good ideas. You know?" Mikan nodded, slightly scared now. "She just told me a very good punishment for you. You shouldn't attack people, little girl, and now you will be penalized. Do you want to know what you're going to do?" She shook her head violently. "And why not?"

"It c-can't be good f-for me."

"Good point. But that doesn't matter. You're coming with me to see the fireworks tonight." Mikan and Ruka's mouths swung open. Hotaru shoved Ruka's closed with a greedy expression.

-----------------------------

"Mou, Hotaru! Why do I have to wear this? It's just Natsume!" Mikan was in Hotaru's room, dressing in a beautiful dress. It was a sleeve-less white dress. She wore light jeans underneath, and a red long-sleeved top under the dress. Her hair was let down, her chocolate bangs held back from her face by a white headband. She stepped out and Anna and Nonoko sighed dreamily.

"Mikan-chan, you look so beautiful!" Nonoko praised. Mikan blushed.

"Yeah! Natsume-kun's gonna faint when he sees you."

"She's not done yet, girls!" A voice called from the doorway, stopping Mikan from objecting Anna's comment. The girls turned to look and saw their senpai, Misaki Harada.

"Misaki-sensei!" the girls crowded around the college student.

"Hey girlies! Hotaru-chan, I'm here, as promised. Make-up time!" She threw herself at Mikan and began applying the cosmetics. Mikan's scream made the whole girls' dorm shudder.

-----------------------------

The boys were just lounging in the rec room of their dormitory, waiting until it was time to pick up their dates. "Hey Natsume-sama!" Mochu called. Natsume looked at him, face empty. "Is it true you're taking Mikan Sakura to the show?" Natsume's insides flipped. He couldn't believe how fast it spread. Must have been that Imai. He felt proud though, that people knew. Maybe then the fan girls would finally leave him alone! But he knew he wouldn't care about them as soon as he saw HER. Her, Mikan, the girl of his dreams.

"Yup." He declared. "What of it?"

"Nothing… just…"

"What?" Natsume demanded.

"Well, "Mochu started, but was interrupted by Kokoro Yome.

"We also heard that you're gonna confess to her! Is that true??" The mind-reader asked excitedly.

No one saw, but a small blush had then captured Natsume's handsome face. "…" He didn't answer, and they didn't press.

Ruka looked at his watch. "Guys, its 11:30, we should probably head out now." They all got up and stretched. One by one, the boys filed out of the room and headed for the girl's dormitory. Ruka placed his hand gently on Natsume's shoulder, stopping him. "Good luck, "he whispered. Natsume smiled a true genuine one. And off they went.

-----------------------------

The bell rang in the girls' rec room, the boys were calling. After a few last-minute make-up checks, they headed down to meet their dates.

The guys wolf-whistled at the sight of the girls. They blushed and went to their dates. Anna and Koko, Nonoko and Yuu, Mochu and Sumire, Ruka and Hotaru, and Misaki and Tsubasa. Natsume stood alone. "Where is she?" He asked. They all pointed to the stairs. His eyes followed and widened.

At the top stood the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She stepped gracefully down the carpeted steps, toward him. He gaped, as did all the boys, and she smiled. When she reached the last stair, Natsume walked over and took her hand. She took him in, and fought the nervous feelings fluttering in her heart.

He wore dark jeans, a blue t-shirt, and a soft camel-colored coat. His hair was perfectly mussed and he looked amazing. She couldn't talk, she was so stunned.

Hotaru took dozens of photos until the couple woke up from their daze. They both shook their heads and headed to the meadow to watch the fireworks.

When they had reached their destination, the group split. Mikan and Natsume started for the Sakura tree. Ruka and Hotaru followed so Hotaru could watch. They sat behind a bush.

The fireworks wouldn't come for a few minutes, so everyone began to talk. Except Mikan and Natsume, who sat, taking furtive glances at each other. They sat there for 10 minutes, doing nothing but trying to ignore their feelings. Natsume didn't get it. This wasn't like him, to be this nervous, this scared, this quiet! Well, at least around HER. He was usually annoying her and making her mad, that's what his personality was. It was what he was good at and how he tried to make his feelings clear.

Mikan didn't know what to do either. Natsume seemed different now. Usually he'd be making fun of her and her choice of underwear. What was wrong? Was he… nervous? No way! The Natsume Hyuuga did not get nervous! That's why he was The Natsume Hyuuga! She shook her head, what was wrong with HER anyway? Most of the time, she admitted, she was quite the blabbermouth! But now, she was silent, afraid to break this comfortable quiet. It was hard to believe: that the stillness was actually calm and nice. But it was.

They sat, shoulders touching, saying nothing just thinking their own thoughts. Hotaru was getting impatient, as were all their audience. Yes, they were unknowingly surrounded by their friends and classmates. They were there to make sure that the feelings got across; they were all sick to death of the couple fighting their emotions.

Hotaru ground her teeth, mad at the silence. She raised her Ultra Baka Gun ™ and pointed it at Natsume and Mikan. Ruka gulped and tugged at her arm, trying to calm her. She pointed her glare at him and he shied away from her. Her brother Subaru came at took it away, "You know Mom and Dad wrote to me to take this away!" he scolded. Hotaru pouted and turned away.

Another five minutes passed. "Hey," Natsume said, Mikan looked up and tried to hold back her blush. He was so cute! "Why are you being so quiet? This isn't like you." She started, jumping a foot in the air. "Okay, **that's** like you…"

"I wish I could say the same to you. But you're always so quiet!" she exclaimed. He smirked. "But," she continued, quieter now, "it isn't like you not to talk to **me**."

Time froze and as he turned to look at her, he was that she was shaking. _'Tears?'_ he asked himself. _'No… is she cold?'_ "Oi baka. Are you cold or something?"

"Um…no…" She blushed again at the obvious lie. Look at what she was wearing! No one had thought to give her a jacket. And besides, she was shivering so much. Natsume raised his eyebrows and she flushed even redder, if that's possible. "Okay… Yes, yes I am FREEZING!" She stood and shook her fist at the dark sky, lit only by a few lanterns. "CURSE YOU HOTARU, MISAKI, NONOKO, ANNA, AND SUMIRE!!!!"

A warm hand gripped her wrist tightly and pulled her back down. She landed with a thud, on Natsume's lap. Both reddened and looked away, but there Mikan stayed. Natsume fidgeted, making Mikan very confused as to what he was doing. When she felt warmth on her torso, she realized he'd been taking off his coat to give to her. _'Aw, that's pretty sweet…'_

"But… Natsume, aren't you cold now?" He shook his head.

"Fire Alice, remember idiot?"

"Oh yeah. Heh." They laughed and Mikan stared incredulously up into his crimson eyes.

"What" He asked.

"You," she stammered, "You l-laughed! Oh my god, Natsume! You laughed! Everybody, Natsume Hyuuga just laughed! It's a miracle." He pushed her and she landed next to him with a loud bump. "Hey!"

He smirked and looked at the giant clock that hung in the air. 11:48 "Almost time." He murmured.

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"Nope. Why would I want to talk to an idiotic little girl like you?"

"Grrrr! Stop it you big meanie jerk!"

"Make. Me. _Cherries_." Mikan froze. Icicles grew all over her. "Hm, I don't think the coat is working properly."

"Why?"

"Why what? You should be more specific."

_'Why do you always have to be such a jerk?'_ she thought. But no, that wasn't it. That wasn't what she felt. This teasing… it meant it was all normal! She didn't have to worry about him, because it meant he was okay! He was normal! Nothing was going on, nothing would change. Sure, that meant he would never know her feelings. But she'd been hiding them for 7 years now. Eight, in a few minutes. Not a big deal. What's one more year, after all?

"Nothing," she heard herself mumble. Then her face was tilted up by his finger. His eyes were blazing with concern.

"Are you okay? Do you feel sick or something?" She didn't move, just stared at him, drinking in his beauty. "I'm sorry." He said, ducking his head. She cocked her head in confusion. "I'm sorry for making you come here tonight. I shouldn't have. Now you're sick."

"Wha-"Okay, now Mikan was confused. What was wrong with Natsume? Why was he- why was he talking like that? It didn't make sense.

"It's okay." He interrupted. "I'll go now." He stood, and she followed.

"No! Wait! Natsume, stop!" He froze waiting and looking away. "What are you doing?"

"Leaving. You should too."

"Fine! Come with me, please!" He was surprised, but hid it deftly. She reached for his hand and towed him along, heading through the forest. Hotaru didn't follow; no one did. But she did send a flying, portable video camera to catch the experience.

-----------------------------

"Where are we going?" Mikan took a simple pleasure in the word 'we'. But she still didn't answer. She just kept tugged him forward, occasionally turning. They didn't walk long, just a few minutes. Natsume took a secret glance at his watch: 11:53. He was running out of time. But what did it matter? She probably hated him now, but not as much as he hated himself. He'd made her sick! How could he live with himself? So his plan was meaningless now, there was no point. _'I guess we'll never be together.'_ Natsume, unlike Mikan, wanted change. He couldn't stand the way his life was going. He couldn't stand her not being his. Other males looking at her, approaching her, talking to her. If she was his, they would never dare!

He sighed. But there was no hope. She wasn't even talking to him. But he did like her hand around his, even if it was barely holding on (her hand was so tiny in comparison!). He smiled and as if she could sense it, Mikan turned around. She saw the smile and beamed. She took each of his hands in hers and leaned forward. Natsume was bewildered.

"We're," she whispered, "here!" Deep in his mind, he was disappointed, but hid it and looked around the forest.

"Baka! There's nothing here!" She smiled and pulled him to the left. He gasped quietly. Before them was a beautiful waterfall, shimmering underneath the moon. It was too dark to see if it was a healthy green, but the grass was springy and wet with morning dew.

The moon shone down on them. Mikan turned her face up a smiled. Natsume watched her. She looked amazing, he thought, a hand behind his head.

She danced among the mist, jumping and twirling and just having a good time. There was no music, but she seemed to be thinking of some. Suddenly, she felt her hands being enveloped in another's pair. So warm. Her head was pressed against a hard-muscled chest. Her head swam, and then she looked up.

**(AN: Play ****Inside Your Heaven**** by Carrie Underwood here, for maximum experience)**

"N-Natsume?" She stammered. He looked down, his eyes warm. She gasped, "What are you-"

She was cut of when he placed his forehead gently on her own.

**I've been down****  
****Now I'm blessed****  
****I felt a revelation coming around****  
****I guess its right, it's so amazing****  
****Every time I see you I'm alive****  
****You're all I've got****  
****You lift me up****  
****The sun and the moonlight****  
****All my dreams are in your eyes**

"Mikan." She gasped. He had never called her by her name before. What was going on?

**  
**  
**And I wanna be inside your heaven****  
****Take me to the place you cry from****  
****When the storm blows your way****  
****And I wanna be the earth that holds you****  
****Every bit of air you're breathin' in****  
****A soothin' wind****  
****I wanna be inside your heaven**

"Natsume? You… you just called me by my name…!"

"Yes."

"But—why? I thought—"

**When we touch, when we love****  
****The stars light up****  
****The wrong becomes undone****  
****Naturally, my soul surrenders****  
****The sun and the moonlight****  
****All my dreams are in your eyes**

**  
** Natsume pressed his lips to her forehead softly. "Can't you realize? Isn't it obvious?"

Mikan's eyes widened as they continued dancing. Softly and surely, Natsume led and they twirled all around the valley.

**And I wanna be inside your heaven****  
****Take me to the place you cry from****  
****When the storm blows your way****  
****And I wanna be the earth that holds you****  
****Every bit of air you're breathing in****  
****A soothin' wind****  
****I wanna be inside your heaven**

"No. No, I don't get it! Why are you? Why are you teasing me? Now? At a time like this? How could you?" A single tear coursed down her cheek.

**When minutes turn to days and years****  
****If mountains fall, I'll still be here****  
****Holdin' you until the day I die****  
****I wanna be inside your heaven****  
****Take me to the place you cry from****  
****When a storm blows you away**

"Mikan, I've known you for seven years, and you've known me." He whispered. "I'd think by now you would have realized that I never could do that to you." She sniffed. "Seven years, Mikan. I've waited for _seven whole years_."

**I wanna be inside your heaven****  
****Take me to the place you cry from****  
****Where the storm blows your way****  
****I wanna be the earth that holds you****  
****Every bit of air you're breathin' in****  
****A soothin' wind****  
****I wanna be inside your heaven****  
****Oh yes I do****  
****I wanna be inside your heaven**

"But… I…" She was silenced with a deep kiss.

12:00. Midnight, the fireworks began. But they had no comparison to the fireworks Mikan and Natsume were experiencing. Seven years of loving each other, but having no way to show it melted into that one kiss.

They broke apart as the fireworks continued. "Do you get it now?" Natsume murmured to her, staring dreamily into her eyes. "I love you, Mikan. I do and I have for so long."

Mikan's eyes filled with tears. Natsume held her face and, using his thumb, tenderly wiped away the tears. "I love you too." She said in a small voice. Then, louder, "I love you Natsume Hyuuga!"

She threw herself into his arms and cried in happiness. There they stayed, comfortable in each others arms, watching the fireworks. When they had finished, Natsume took Mikan back to her dormitory and gave her a necklace. It was a heart on a chain, the heart read, _'Love Forever. Never let go. M+N'_

**Author's Chat Zone!!**

**me: my first song fic! review! i don't have time to write a full chat (working on 'reason to live'!) are ya proud of me?? it'll be up soon! and if not: MORE ONESHOTS!! YAY!! okay, bye, review, favorite, alert, whatever you want! bye!**

**mikan and natsume: review (!!)**

**hotaru: NOW.**


End file.
